Letters Home
by DonJohn23
Summary: Letters home from our boys in the Trenches.
1. Nick

My dear Mother,

Many thanks for the parcel which I received a few days ago, and your letter. It was awfully nice to hear from home, I'm glad to hear Andrew and Philip are doing well. I've not had time to write since, as it's been raining non-stop for days, so am dashing a few lines off now before it starts again! I wrote to Kate yesterday, and so I except she'll get her letter before you do yours. She is well, her sisters have been teasing her about her 'Beau in the Trenches', which made me smile. I hope I shall get leave soon so I can see you all.I mentioned I was going before the medical board, and did last Tuesday. The medical officer examined my toes, which I complained of since they got soaked a few weeks ago. I thought I might get classed as Permanent Base, but no such luck. Please send me some more handkerchiefs and tooth powder as soon as you can, and I shall have to hope that they get to me alright. Have you had blackberries at home this year? I have written to Philip as he wrote me yesterday. How is father? I hope he is keeping well. Must close now with love to all, especially to yourself. I remain your affectionate son,

Nicholas Francis Duval.


	2. Jeffy

To Mum, Dad, and the girls.

Hope you are all well and that it is not too cold for you at home. Its brass monkeys out here one of our officers pipes froze to his lip. It were right funny. Week out was nice. Went to the seaside just off B-. We marched all the way, just over 20 miles, had one clear day at seaside and marched back again next day. I don't want any more holidays like that. Too far to go. Thanks for the parcel. Margie's drawing is kept right by my heart please tell her that. I have bought a card for you and a brooch for Mrs G. in thanks for the socks if the girls will pass It to her, I will send it when I have a big enough envelope. Sorry dad's legs are so painful expect it is caused by the weather. I suppose my dog is still in the land of the living, how is Frittles? Did that pigeon ever return? I miss you all.

Your son  
>Jeffy.<p>

P.S – please excuse writing as my hand shakes.


	3. Blaine

To Ma,  
>I got your parcel alright on Friday ta very much for it. Everyone 'sright – cakes very good and lung tonic alright. Thanks for the razor blades. My cold's a bit better, my chest don't wheeze at all now, it was something chronic through that snow and frost. I was afraid it would knock me out but I am getting the phlegm up now so don't cough nearly so much. I think the frost has broken now. It rained here most of the night but at least I have a roof over my head now. I hope Camden's not too cold and you are keeping well and warm through the cold weather. Freddy wrote and told me he lost the ol'horse. Don't grieve for her as she would have gone some time or other. I don't suppose I could have done much for her had I been in Ireland to see to her. Her teeth were gone. She would have gradually starved in time had she lived still. I should have liked to have seen her go but I hope to live to see the end of this damn job.<br>I remembered today about it being your birthday, am a bit late but hope you'll forgive me. I trust you will spend the next one with me. It is twelve months today that I landed in France. Will enclose a photo. Well Ma, I must close now. Don't worry about me as I'm alright.  
>Love from Blaine.<p> 


	4. Felix

Mother,

I was very pleased to get your letter the other day. You see I am still at the same place. It is very cold here, especially at night time, my feet are frozen. I am sorry to say that I am not feeling very well, I have a cold in my head and chest. I had a letter from Robert today and he seems to be getting on alright at school. I am glad he likes Dalton as much as I did. Hopefully war won't get in the way of his education like it did mine. I have not received your parcels yet, but have not given up hope.  
>I went with a party on Tuesday and had my clothes and blankets fumigated, so am free of chats at present.<br>Am very sorry to hear about the bus service being discontinued. I think the council need a bit of waking up on the subject. Are all the acorns gone? Please send me a sausage pie or two when you kill the pig. Hope to have leave soon. Will close now.

Your loving son.

Fee.


End file.
